


¿Por destino o por elección ?

by Alex_C_Velis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_C_Velis/pseuds/Alex_C_Velis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado seis años desde que Stiles dejo Beacon Hills para ir a la universidad. Trabaja como consultor para el FBI y la CIA, ya que es uno de los mejores perfilistas e investigadores a nivel nacional, debido a su experiencia con el mundo sobrenatural. Es feliz viviendo en Washington D.C, junto con su novio. Pero tendrá que regresar a su natal ciudad , ya que algo muy fuera de lo normal ha pasado, afectando los habitantes de la ciudad, desafortunadamente para él, tendrá que lidiar con un novio posesivo además de celoso y con alguien que fue su gran amor en el pasado.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regresando del trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!!
> 
> Este es mi primer fic y mi primer trabajo publicado en un medio web. Espero sea de su agrado y se aceptan criticas constructivas, espero poder actualizar dos capitulos a la semana y aun no se cuantos capitulos sean, pero ya tengo 7, asi que no se preocupen.
> 
> Se aceptan Kudos, comentarios y si desean ayudarme con etiquetas o recomendarme algo estoy abierta a sugerencias.
> 
> Este primer trabajo es un Fic Steter ya que no hay mucho sobre esta pareja y Sterek porque en verdad me encanta.  
> El contenido de este fic, no pretende molestar a nadie, así que si están en contra de la lectura homoerótica, mejor pasen de aquí, porque espero y creo que habrá mucho.
> 
> Saludos a todos 
> 
> Alex C. Velis

Lo único que el deseaba era llegar a su casa, había sido una semana muy pesada, donde crímenes tras crímenes eran de lo único que hablaban .

El avión había llegado cerca de las tres de la mañana y aunque pudieron quedarse otra noche en Seattle , lo único que deseaban era llegar a sus respectivas casas, besar a las personas que tanto amaban y olvidarse por unas horas de todo lo acontecido en aquella ciudad. 

 

Bajó del taxi arrastrando su maleta negra hasta llegar a la entrada de aquel edificio de departamentos, cruzo las puertas de cristal y fue recibido por el guardia en turno, era nuevo y no recordaba si se llamaba Michael o James. Camino cansado hasta llegar al elevador y oprimió el botón del décimo piso. Salió ansioso y con el mayor cuidado posible sacó las llaves de su pantalón e introdujo la primer llave en la cerradura, la giro tratando de no hacer ruido y posteriormente la saco y volvió a repetir la operación con la cerradura de abajo, para entrar por fin al salón. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y coloco suavemente las llaves en un mueble junto a la entrada. Dejo su maleta junto al sillón y procedió a quitarse el saco, aflojo la corbata lo suficiente para sacarla por encima de su cabeza y desabotono los tres primeros botones de su blanca camisa. Se sentía tan bien de por fin poder estar en casa. Se quitó el cinturón y dejo en el sillón las monedas que traía en los bolsillos. No le importaba dejar todo regado, había sido un viaje tan largo y pesado que a cada instante que se despojaba de sus prendas de oficina, sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Desabotono su pantalón y bajo el cierre del mismo tratando de no hacer ruido , se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines ayudandose con sus pies y por fin sólo quedo con la camisa y ropa interior.

 

Camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación , con el corazón latiendo como loco de emoción, mientras un enorme calma y felicidad se apoderaba de el. Giro el pomo de la puerta suavemente y entro sin hacer ruido. Podía distinguir claramente la figura que yacía acostada en su cama , profundamente dormida y con el pecho desnudo. Poco importaba que la habitación estuviera en penumbras y que el sólo fuese un humano, tantas noches en el bosque y en la oscuridad, lo habían acostumbrado a ver con poca luz. Camino tranquilamente hasta su lado de la cama mientras desabotonaba los dos botones restantes de la camisa y se despojaba de esta dejándola caer al piso. Levanto la sábana y entro lo más suavemente que pudo para no despertar a su acompañante, al amor de su vida, porque ya no tenía miedo de aceptarlo, estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de la persona con la que vivía desde hace un año y con la que mantearía una relación desde hacía dos. El, lo había seguido hasta Washington con tal de tener una relación, después de haber egresado de la universidad en Nueva York. Y aunque el mayor no fuese de aquellos que dicen constantemente un te amo, se lo había dicho en ocasiones especiales, pero sobretodo se lo había demostrado.

 

Se acostó en la cama abrazando al hombre que amaba, su única familia además de su padre y al único que en verdad sentía que le importaba aparte de su progenitor . Aspiro el aroma de ese hombre que lo volvía loco y beso su nuca con cuidado, esperando no despertarlo del apacible sueño, pero era muy tarde, aquel hombre lobo había reaccionado tarde a su presencia y soltó lo que pareció un ronroneo de gusto con un poco de modorra antes de girarse y abrazarlo por la cintura.

¿Qué tal el viaje? Preguntaba con los ojos aún cerrados y con su nariz recorriendo el cuello del menor. - Bien... un poco pesado a decir verdad, pero eso no importa , lo que más deseaba era llegar a casa- ¿Por algo en especial o sólo por tu almohada ? Pregunto el mayor con toque de burla en la voz. -Ya lo sabes, no puedo dormir sin mi almohada- respondió el castaño con un toque de risa, mientras sensualmente acariciaba el pecho desnudo del mayor . -¿con qué sólo tu almohada? Preguntaba irónicamente el mayor mientras acariciaba el lechoso torso lleno de deliciosos lunares- también mi cama - ¿Con qué sólo extrañaste tu almohada y tu cama? -  pregunto pegado a su cuello mientras comenzaba a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y bajaba lentamente por su torso llenándolo de besos, lamidas y chupetones, mientras el menor se dejaba hacer y se retorcía de placer en la cama.

 

-Odio esa pulsera, no puedo olerte ni sentirte como es apropiado. Quitatela por favor antes de que pierda el control y te la arranque.- el menor ya con la respiración entrecortada abrió el broche de seguridad de su pulsera y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo, rebotando esta en una de las esquinas de la habitación y quedando escondida tras un mueble.

 

-grrrr- gruño el lobo - tu aroma me vuelve loco, decía mientras subía para encontrar por primera vez, esos labios parlanchines y que tanto lo encendían. Beso con locura y pasión sus labios, con una necesidad que parecía no saciar. El beso pasional y lujurioso juntaba con la lengua del menor haciendo que este se retorciera de placer y dejando a ambos jadeantes y necesitados de más contacto por lo que ambos se apretaban contra el cuerpo contrario, Stiles enredando sus dedos ansiosos en el cabello del mayor  y este atrayéndolo hacia el por la cintura, mientras ambos miembros necesitados palpitaban con furia, buscando contacto con el contrario, el mayor sacó sus garras destrozando el bóxer blanco del menor, haciéndolo jirones y tomando ambos miembros para masturbarlos a media transformación.

 

Stiles fue el primero en romper el contacto buscando algo de aire, pero en cuanto obtuvo dos bocanadas, busco los labios del mayor, besándolo en la comisura de los labios y con su lengua acariciando el labio inferior del licántropo para posteriormente lamer esos filosos colmillos. Ver a su hombre a medio transformar lo ponía a mil, saberse causante de la locura y deseo que provocaba en el mayor lo excitaba cada vez más mientras sentía las garras en su miembro cada vez más cercano al orgasmo.

-Peeeee.... Peeeeee.... Teeer..... Por favor.....-

-Stiles- dijo el hombre lobo de una forma más animal que humana - antes de morder suavemente el cuello del menor con sus filosos colmillos.

-Peeeteeerrr.... Por, favor!!! Eran las palabras suplicantes del menor que el lobo deseaba escuchar, tener a su niño tan necesitado y anhelante, por lo que dejo de masturbarlos y comenzó a descender por el cuerpo plagado de lunares hasta detenerse en esos botones rosados tan duros y necesitados que de haberlos seguido lamiendo hubiesen provocado el orgasmo del menor.  Continuo descendiendo hasta encontrar un camino de vellos castaños que lo guiaron al miembro del menor empapado en líquido preseminal. Inhalo profundamente recobrando el control sobre la bestia y procedió a lamerlo desde la base del pene hasta la punta, provocando estremecimientos en el menor que desesperadamente cerraba los ojos y se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas tratando de recobrar un poco el control. Había sido una tortura estar una semana lejos del hombre que amaba y lo volvía loco de placer. Lo necesitaba, deseaba a Peter como nunca había deseado a alguien y de no ser, porque era plenamente consciente que el lobo necesitaba reclamarlo, el ya habría tomado el control de la situación empalandose en el grande y duro miembro del mayor. Pero al sentir la lengua juguetona abriéndose camino en su entrada la desesperación por tenerlo dentro aumento.

El mayor, ya más humano que animal, llenaba de besos y lamidas la entrada del menor y con una de sus manos se estiraba para alcanzar el bote de lubricante mientras que con la otra aprisionaba la polla del menor para evitar que se corriera antes de tiempo. Con la habilidad propia de los años , abrió el tubo de lubricante con una sola mano y lo aplico en la entrada del menor, mientras dilataba la entrada con uno de sus dedos. Stiles no paraba de jadear y de moverse, el mayor estaba fascinado al tener al menor tan necesitado de el. Ingresó el segundo dígito mientras lamía el pene palpitante del menor desde la base hasta la punta, sosteniendo perfectamente sus testículos para retrasar el orgasmo lo más que podía, porque claro estaba que el lobo quería terminar en el menor y que el semen de este los bañará a los dos. Le gustaba sentirse sólo de ese humano y que el humano le perteneciera. Comenzó a subir lentamente mientras besaba cada parte del torso blanquecino y lleno de lunares, como deseando llenarse del sabor que esa frágil piel emitía, beso y mordió los pezones erguidos causando gritos de placer del menor. La respiración de ambos era irregular y sus corazones latían fuertemente llamando al otro, deseando fundirse y ser uno mismo. Ingresó el tercer dígito mientras lamía el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. El menor sólo se deshacía en placer por las atenciones que el mayor de los Hale le brindaba. Cuando por fin llego a sus rosados y hermosos labios arremetió contra el llenándolo por fin con su muy necesitado miembro, y con sus besos cayo los gemidos del menor y comenzó a bombear lentamente, sacando casi todo su largo y ancho  miembro y metiéndolo hasta no poder más. Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del menor y este respondió abrazándolo con sus largas extremidades, las blancas piernas en su cintura y sus brazos atrayéndolo para besarlo, mientras sus manos se enterraban en su cabello y tiraba fuertemente de el a cada embestida que el mayor le otorgaba. El grande y poderoso lobo no podía más, deseaba marcarlo y hacerlo suyo, por lo que despegó sus labios de la suculenta boca del menor y bajó hasta su cuello para morderlo fuertemente con sus dientes humanos a la vez que arremetió fuerte y velozmente contra su joven amante. Las estocadas aumentaron de velocidad hasta volverse erráticas, ya que el lobo estaba por terminar, el sentirse tan apretado como la primera vez lo desquiciaba y la forma en que Stiles se entregaba a el por completo, lleno de amor, lo enloquecía más. -¡Peter.... Ya no puedo más !.... ¡Peeeteeerrr !! Por favor...- y el gran lobo Hale no pudo más y con unas fuertes estocadas dio directo a la próstata del menor ocasionando que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo, llenando el interior del ser amado y Stiles bañándolos con su semilla.

Peter cayo rendido sobre el castaño y giro para quedar abajo y como siempre que estaban juntos, dormir abrazados. Stiles se acomodó en el pecho del mayor aún con el miembro semi flácido dentro. Había descubierto que era la mejor forma de dormir, el era su cama y su almohada y después de una increíble sesión de sexo, como la que protagonizaban cada noche, podía dormir varias horas seguidas. El mayor jalo una de las sábanas y los cubrió para no pasar frío. Sabía que pronto ambos dormirían, así que acaricio el cabello de su joven novio, antes de que este se levantará sobre su pecho y comenzara a besarlo lenta y suavemente, eran besos llenos de ternura y amor. -Te esperaba hasta mañana, pero me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Qué tal el caso?- pregunto todavía un poco cansado, pero era notoria la felicidad en su voz.

-Pesado.... Muy pesado, por eso todos deseamos regresar a casa antes de lo programado. No alcanzamos a rescatar a todas las víctimas. El "Degollador" evoluciono rápidamente y sólo alcanzamos a salvar a dos niñas.- ¿y qué paso con el? Pregunto el lobo. -Se suicidó de la misma forma en la que eliminaba a las niñas... Creo que fue lo mejor. No quiero ni imaginar que habría pasado si hubiese escapado de prisión. Es uno de los peores asesinos que han existido, aunque fue muy poco tiempo el que estuvo activo. -

 

El mayor sólo abrazo a su pequeño cachorro, a su beta, para transmitirle un poco de paz y amor. Siempre lo protegería y amaría. Le interesaba mucho el trabajo de su novio, pero a veces, como esa noche se arrepentía de preguntar, ya que lo que deseaba era relajarlo y que se olvidara de los crímenes, así que cambio de tema. - Hoy llego un paquete de tu padre, lo deje en el estudio.- Stiles se relajó y acomodo mejor en el pecho del mayor antes de contestar. -Seguramente es el libro que le dio Deaton para mi. Insiste en que debo de prepararme en las artes mágicas, aunque la verdad no veo sentido. El nemeton esta tranquilo y ya no pertenecemos a ese lugar.

-Tu padre aún vive ahí y estoy seguro que sí Scott te pide ayuda , no se la negarías.-

-Sabes bien que tiene años que no hablo con el o con alguien de la manada. Sólo con Lydia y eso muy de vez en cuando. Esa vida se acabo para mi y menos porque no te aceptarían.-Aún se notaba un poco de dolor en su voz. Habían pasado seis años desde que dejo Beacon Hills, pero el que tu familia y manada te abandonen, es algo no tan fácil de olvidar y Peter era muy consciente de esto, por lo que siguió acariciando su cabello no tan corto para transmitirle paz.

-Eres muy bueno Stiles, el que no me acepten, o incluso me cacen , no va a evitar que dejes de ayudar. Eres un hombre bueno, por eso es tu naturaleza hacer lo correcto.

-Un hombre tonto, querrás decir-

-Tal vez un poco tonto e ingenuo, pero agradezco eso, porque me aceptaste en tu vida y me diste una oportunidad. Aceptaste a un lobo asesino y psicópata.-

-Te falto egocéntrico, posesivo y controlador-

-¡Grrrr!!- gruño el lobo imitando su transformación girandose para quedar encima de menor, llenándolo de besos y cosquillas arrancando risas en el menor. Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco después de tantas risas Stiles tomo el rostro de su amado lobo y mirándolo con toda la ternura posible lo miro.

 

-Te la ganaste, me demostraste lo que sentías y lo sigues haciendo cada día. Nunca me haz fallado y espero nunca lo hagas- Esa mirada color avellana lo desarmaba, lo amaba como nunca creyó capaz, acaricio el rostro plagado de lunares con el mismo amor que el castaño le profesaba- Jamás te defraudare o te traicionare porque sabes lo que siento por ti. Traicionarte, sería mil veces peor que hacerlo a mi mismo. Preferiría morir torturado lentamente de la peor manera posible, a lastimarte.- Stiles le devolvió una sonrisa llena de confianza y con picardía le respondió.

-Que bueno que lo prefieras, porqué ya sabes lo que te espera si lo haces y tienes un muy lindo trasero y no me gustaría lastimarlo con acónito.- ambos rieron y se besaron con ternura y amor. Se quedaron dormidos como cada noche desde que vivían juntos. Abrazados, enlazados... Stiles durmiendo en el pecho del mayor , siendo arrullado por su corazón. 


	2. Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sueños... sueños...  
> ¿Algún día dejara de tenerlos?  
> ¿Será que el inconsciente quiere decirle algo ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos lo que leen!
> 
> Espero les este gustando este fic y les agraden los próximos capítulos.  
> Hoy actualizo dos, ya que el primero es muy corto.  
> Hoy veremos a Derek y es parte del inicio del Fic.  
> Aun hay mucho por leer y una trama que desvelar, no crean que todo será tan explicito.
> 
> Aqui les dejo este capitulo 2 ¡Que lo disfruten!!
> 
> Mil gracias a Togekiss_Castillo_deHale por cometar

¡Derek! ..... Ah.... ¡Derek!!....

 

Otra vez tenía ese maldito sueño y otra vez despertaba sudando, muy caliente, endemoniadamente caliente y  con una dolorosa erección.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer en noches como esa. Darse un baño con agua helada, vestirse y salir aprovechando que aún no eran las tres de la mañana y era viernes, por lo que la Jungla debía de estar con el mejor ambiente de la ciudad.

Vestido con una playera con cuello en v de color negro y que se ceñía perfectamente bien  a su muy torneado torso , remarcando sus pectorales y sus bíceps, junto con un pantalón del mismo color, que se ceñía perfectamente a su contorneado trasero y su chamarra de cuero. Derek no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que lucía bien, más que bien y aunque hubiese usado otra combinación de ropa, habría atraído a muchos chicos y chicas de la ciudad, pero como buen depredador, debía de alistarse para la ocasión. 

 

Después de unos veinte minutos en el camaro, llego a la nueva ubicación del bar "La jungla" Era un bar gay, pero eso tenía mucho sentido, considerando que deseaba una presa masculina. Tenía en mente el tipo de chico que necesitaba y lo para que lo necesitaba, así que como buen depredador que era, se dirigió a la barra y pidió un Whyskhey , podía haber solicitado una cerveza, pero hoy necesitaba más, mucho más. Observo sentado desde la barra, buscando a la presa perfecta. Había hombres muy calientes bailando sensualmente en medio de la pista, otros tantos comiendose a besos en las partes oscuras del lugar y otros ocupados en el baño. Fue ahí que lo vio, como lo había observado tantas veces, sentado con sus amigos mientras tomaban cervezas, el muchacho no debería tener más de 21 o 22 años , castaño y con lunares. Justo lo que necesitaba, así que como otras veces, se acercó al joven y este al verlo le devolvió la sonrisa, se despidió de sus amigos y salió por la puerta trasera del bar, siendo seguido por el de ojos verdes, hasta que este se acerco , lo giro y lo beso. Sus bocas bailaban necesitadas y el de la chamarra de cuero lo apreso contra la pared, mientras su muy necesitada erección se frotaba buscado el contacto con la otra. Porque sí, sabía que ponía extremadamente caliente al castaño y desde que sus miradas chocaron, el olor a excitación, comenzó a emanar del chico. -¿tienes tiempo?- preguntaba Derek mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. - Un par de horas- respondió jadeante en castaño. Derek lo tomo de la mano y lo guió al hotel que estaba al fondo del callejón. Entraron, pidieron un cuarto y con ansias a flor de piel se desnudaron al cruzar la puerta de aquella habitación. Entre besos lujuriosos y sin ropa coloco al menor contra la pared de la habitación, tomó su miembro más que dispuesto y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras preparaba la entrada del anhelante castaño , pero esta no necesitaba gran preparación. Lo único que deseaba el oji verde era enterrarse en esa entrada, tibia e invitante. Por lo que dispuso la cabeza de su miembro palpitante en la entrada de ese culo que le daría placer. - Ponte en condón- pronuncio entre jadeos es menor.- odiaba tener que ponerse esa barrera de látex que no le permitiría sentir el interior en realidad, el era un lobo, estaba sano y sabía que el muchacho igual, sabía que el muchacho también deseaba sentirlo a flor de piel , pero no podía darse el gusto. No podía dejar rastro de la infidelidad que estaba cometiendo. Así que lo único que pudo hacer es rasgar el empaque del condón entre sus dientes y colocarlo apresuradamente. Es cuanto lo tuvo colocado, entro en el muchacho sin más preparación y lo embistió tan rápidamente y profundamente como el compañero de sus sueños lo solicitaba.

 

Término en el chico tres o cuatro veces, tal vez más y el muchacho estaba ya exhausto acostado en la cama en lo que recobraba la respiración. El se encontraba bastante cansado y tumbado a su lado. Estaba a punto de dormir e inconscientemente coloco su brazo sobre el y lo abrazo. Deseaba dormir con alguien y despertar junto a esa persona y  por una sola vez en muchos años de lo iba a permitir . -Wooow!! Wooow!! Wooow! ¿Que te pasa? - Preguntaba el muchacho sorprendido y un poco espantado, mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a buscar sus prendas regadas por la habitación ¿Desde cuándo te portas cariñoso con tu amante de ocasión? Sabes perfectamente que yo paso de eso y que sexo es sólo sexo.  -Cálmate , sólo tengo sueño- respondió el lobo con su máscara de indiferencia. -Más te vale- respondió el chico totalmente vestido. Me gustas y el sexo es genial, pero es sólo eso. No quiero que te confundas y llegues un día a fastidiarme con mi novio.-

-Cállate, hablas mucho y yo sólo quiero dormir.-

-Así me gustas, frío y distante. Hasta la próxima ocasión- y acto seguido este salió dejando al hombre lobo sólo en la habitación. 


	3. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reflexiona un poco sobre lo que tiene y dejo ir.  
> ¿Será que se arrepiente o es únicamente que la soledad le pesa demasiado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, como dije este y el anterior son muy cortos, asi que mejor les dejo dos.
> 
> Saludos y bonito Fin!!

Estaba sólo, completamente sólo.

Seguramente esa era la razón por la que su inconsciente buscaba alivio mandándole esos sueños calientes con aquel muchacho, con el único que en verdad lo amo y el se encargó de alejar, porque si, el estaba consciente de que buscaba remplazar a Stiles y aquel chico del bar se lo recordaba, pero eso acallaba las pesadillas y los sueños, los sentimientos de soledad. El deseaba tener a alguien que lo abrazara y se preocupará en realidad por el, deseaba tener a alguien con quien despertar a su lado, alguien que le preparará el desayuno o estuviera pendiente de el. Ahora con el desprecio del chico con el que ocasionalmente se acostaba y del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, entendía un poco lo mal que debió sentirse su castaño... Cuantas veces le pidió aquel chico inocente que se quedara, pero el trato era sexo, sólo sexo. Sabía perfectamente que el castaño lo amaba y que esté sólo accedió a tener relaciones con el para poder estar cerca y tal vez conquistarlo. No es que el no lo quisiera, el le tenía cariño y su lobo también, pero... ¿Cómo atreverse a estar con alguien para algo más que sólo sexo? Había pagado bastante por sus errores, con Paige y con Kate. No estaba dispuesto a exponerse no con el chico más valiente, noble y leal que hubiese conocido. Le funcionaba perfectamente tener o no tener nada más que sexo. Con Braden las cosas funcionaban fácilmente, tal vez porque los dos eran adultos que habían sufrido y las reglas eran claras, por eso se permitía dormir ocasionalmente a su lado, pero con Stiles.... No era fácil, nada fácil y menos desde que comenzó a usar raíz de acónito y verbena; y se complicó más cuando usó cenizas preparadas para que en combinación con la pulsera, ningún hombre lobo, vampiro o ser sobrenatural pudiera olerlo, identificar sus emociones o manipularlo. De haber sabido desde el inicio lo que el castaño sentía por el, no se habría acostado con el chico de 17 años. Era frágil y vulnerable después del noguitsune, frágil mentalmente para entender que lo que el sentía lo llevaría a la destrucción.

 

Habían pasado seis años desde que el chico se fue y ni una sola vez regresó a la ciudad, seis años sin saber de la única persona que lo había amado... Pero por lo mismo, era lo mejor. El nunca podría darle lo que el chico necesitaba. No podría formar una pareja con el, porque tarde o temprano encontraría a su compañero o compañera. Por eso no intentaba nada con nadie, porque no podía permitirse amar a nadie que no fuese la persona adecuada.

 

Sólo esperaba que esa persona no tardará tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es muy cortito, pero si desean puedo agregar un tercer capitulo más largo el día de hoy n_n!!  
> Gracias por leer y comentar, en serio se los agradezco mucho 
> 
> Saluditos!!


	4. Hot Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de la vida de Peter y Stiles.
> 
> Desayuno rico y un Stiles muy consentido!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capitulo muy corto, pero prometo subir un capitulo un poco más largo el viernes!!  
> Espero que lo disfruten al igual que estos dos protagonistas de la calma y de la seguridad de la vida y del hogar, porque nada dura para siempre y los problemas se avecinan.

Despertó tranquilamente en su cómoda cama, la luz entraba cálidamente y por el ángulo del sol, debía de ser temprano, tal vez las siete o las ocho, lo que significaba que había dormido poco, pero se sentía muy relajado, se estiró como un mínino y se talló contra la almohada y la cama como un pequeño animal. No se sorprendió al no encontrar a su novio a su lado, ya que Peter a diferencia de otros chuchos era madrugador y no dormía tantas horas, en parte por tener un novio hiperactivo y también porque aunque este no lo dijera, había dormido mucho estando en coma y deseaba aprovechar la vida. Stiles podía quedarse retozando en la cama más tiempo y era lo que deseaba, pero el olor a café recién hecho lo ánimo a levantarse e ir al baño, lavarse los dientes e ir a desayunar.

Ver a Peter en la cocina preparando Hot cakes con fruta al lado, era la más hermosa y sexy imagen con la que solía despertar entre semana, los fines normalmente despertaba en sus brazos y no se levantaban de la cama, hasta después de dos o tres orgasmos; incluso se replanteaba la idea de sí no eran conejos, en vez de un hombre lobo y un chico hiperactivo.

-¡Gracias!, huele delicioso!- decía con una sonrisa enorme el menor, mientras abrazaba por detrás a su posesivo novio.

\- De nada- respondió antes de girarse y tomarlo en sus brazos para darle un enorme y pasional beso.

La sonrisa de Stiles era enorme e iba de oreja a oreja. Peter siempre lo sorprendía y a pesar de que al inicio era un poco arisco como cualquiera de los Hale, con el cada día era más abierto y tierno.

-Hice algo dulce para desayunar, pensé en preparar tus favoritos después de la semana que tuviste-

Stiles seguía con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos brillantes al ver la delicia que había preparado. -Si y espera que esto no ha acabado, aún queda papeleo pendiente . Ahora entiendo a mi padre y lo que le gustaba hacerlo-

-y más cuando eran casos sin explicación lógica -

-Así es, pero creo que ya se acostumbró a casos fuera de lo normal-

-Y por cierto ¿vendrá con Parrish en Navidad ?

-¡Nah! Le quiere y le gusta bastante, pero esta tomando demasiadas precauciones... No acepta que en realidad le quiere más que como amigo-

-Pobre Parrish, se notaba que le gustaba tu padre desde que llego-

-Si, pero ya sabes que son tercos y muy lentos. Prefieren seguir siendo amigos a arriesgar su "amistad" . Si yo estuviera cerca, ya los habría motivado a reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero en fin, mi padre es lento y testarudo.

-Bueno... ahora se de quién lo sacaste- Stiles vio de reojo al lobo y mirándolo de forma reprobatoria, por el comentario que este le dio, antes de que ambos se mirarán y soltarán unas carcajadas.

-Lo bueno es que mi novio, que es un gran lobo es directo ante su presa.-

-¿Estas diciendo que eres mi presa?-

-Pues eso parece y más cuando usó la sudadera roja...-

-¡¡¡Grrr!!! ¡Ya me dieron ganas de comerte caperucita!


	5. Jordan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan Parrish se había vuelto en un miembro fundamental de la manada gracias a que trabajaba en el la comisaría, pero sobretodo porque era casi de la misma edad de Derek y al igual que este estaba sólo.... Completamente sólo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Chic@s!!
> 
> Disculpen la tardanza, pero el trabajo no me ha dejado actualizar.  
> Espero les guste este capitulo y no olviden dejar comentarios.

Jordan Parrish se había vuelto en un miembro fundamental de la manada gracias a que trabajaba en el la comisaría, pero sobretodo porque era casi de la misma edad de Derek y al igual que este estaba sólo.... Completamente sólo.

 Ciertamente tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, compañeros de trabajo amigables, por lo que normalmente no le pesaba la soledad. Tal vez los únicos momentos del día en que la sentía, era por las mañanas, cuando despertaba sólo en su cama individual. Tal vez era esa era la razón por la que no cambió su dura cama "casi militar" cuando compro un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Otro de los momentos en los que le pesaba, era por las noches de tormenta, porque aunque fuese un militar especialista en bombas, algunas veces con los relámpagos y los truenos, evocaba los días de la guerra en Irak y Afganistán.

Otras tantas veces, era cuando veía llegar a John decaído o enfermo a la oficina, ya que el quisiera ser el que le ayudará a solucionar sus problemas o el que lo cuidara...

Si tan sólo ese hombre correspondiera su amor... Pero desafortunadamente seguía enamorado de su difunta esposa. Habían pasado más de quince años y el seguía guardándole respeto y amor.Él era un hombre del que era imposible no enamorarse, era bueno, noble, leal, eso para empezar, nada tenía que ver el hermoso color de ojos que poseía entre verde y gris con un toque rojizo muy discreto, que a simple vista no se podía apreciar, pero que había podido observar hace no mucho... Bueno había pasado un año, pero considerando que llevaba poco más de siete años enamorado de ese hombre sin poderlo borrar de su mente y de su corazón ... Incluso trató de enamorarse de su pequeño hijo hiperactivo, pero aunque físicamente Stiles era guapo y sus lunares eran incitantes, este estaba enamorado de Lydia; o eso había escuchado de su padre, después se enamoró de Malía, pero eso no funciono porque en realidad estaba enamorado del menor de los Hale y creía en su momento que entre esos dos había algo, aunque ahora al pasar de los años confirmo que no, o mejor dicho, cree que no, porque Derek jamás habría tenido nada que ver con el, no porque Stiles no fuera guapo, si no porque Derek era de esos hombres que tiene muy claro lo que quiere y el no quería saber nada de noviazgos con adolescentes, su política era sexo, sólo y llanamente sexo, como bien lo ha podido comprobar a través de los años. Si eran amigos, tan buenos amigos que algunas veces

Habían decidido pasar las tardes de domingo entretenidos en otras cosas en vez de ver el partido de americano o basquet, hasta que decidieron dejarlo de lado, ya que no querían que algo tan trivial como sexo, arruinara su hermosa amistad.

A veces deseaba ser el compañero de Derek, porque así ninguno estaría sólo, porque el sabía la verdad detrás de esa fría y dura fachada, Derek esperaba a su compañero, por eso evitaba enamorarse de alguien más. ¿Pero acaso eso no era una clase de tortura lobuna? Finalmente tendría que estar con su compañero, quisiera o no, pero... ¿Y si nunca lo llegaba a conocer?

Al menos así no estaría sólo y completamente enamorado de su jefe... Y es que ¿como declararse a un hombre mayor que el, un hombre que había tenido una esposa y tenía un hijo viviendo muy lejos de esa ciudad y del que no hablaba mucho. Cuando Stiles vivía en Beacon Hills, no paraba de hablar de el y de los problemas en que su muchacho se metía, pero desde que se fue a la universidad o eso cree,prácticamente no lo había mencionado.

Nunca hablan de el, siempre de trabajo, partidos, Melissa o la manada. Platicaban de cualquier cosa, menos de su hijo. Al principio pensó que Stiles había ido a la universidad, pero nunca le comento a cual o que iba a estudiar y con el pasar de los años menos hablaban al respecto de eso. Lo único que sabía es que cada año pedía más horas extras y tomaba sus periodos de vacaciones completos;prácticamente no avisaba a donde iba, algunas veces regresaba bronceado y otras más pálido, pero siempre muy contentó, hasta que regreso hace poco más de un año, muy enojado y cabizbajo.

Esa vez se encontró al Sheriff en su casa muy tomado y llorando. Recuerda haber ido a dejarle unas formas nuevas que urgían para una nueva capacitación de la policía de Beacon Hills , por parte del FBI, cuando John lo recibió muy borracho y llorando. ¿Cuándo mal estaba que lo abrazo y lloro desconsoladamente, apoyándose en el como siempre lo había querido.

John no paraba de reclamarse el mal padre que era, que por su culpa y abandono, Stiles andaba con un hombre. En cuanto lo dijo, Jordán tuvo miedo. Pensó que tal vez Jonh despreciaba las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, tuvo miedo de expresar lo que sentía, de que mal interpretara el abrazo que le estaba dando, pero las dudas fueron disipadas cuando el sheriff lo abrazo más fuertemente y coloco su rostro en el cuello del más joven, donde siguió hablando de lo mal padre que era por dejarlo sólo, por no apoyarlo lo suficiente cuando se marchó su pequeño hijo con el corazón destrozado. Escucho las interminables culpas del mayor, por no dejar su casa e irse a comenzar desde cero en otro lugar, mientras se cuestionaba una y otra vez, si esa relación con un hombre mayor... Y con ese hombre, había sido su culpa. Un hombre que no le agradaba y estaba seguro, sólo estaba ocupando a su niño con perversos fines.

-Si fuese otro hombre, no tendría problemas.... Pero tuvo que ser el- fue lo último que escucho del hombre entre sollozos y con poca claridad, debido a la borrachera.

Al menos sabía que no se oponía a las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, al menos había podido abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello como muchas veces quiso. Al menos esa noche pudo ver sus ojos más cerca que nunca y rozó sus labios tenuemente cuando lo acostó en su cama, porque si, lo subió cargando hasta su habitación , lo desnudo y le colocó una pijama, antes de abrigarlo perfectamente y dejarlo descansar.

Ese día había sido doloroso para el sheriff , pero al menos habían estado muy cerca... Tan cerca como quisiera estar siempre. Pero ahora estaba Jordán Parrish, como cada domingo por la tarde, esperando a Derek Hale en el bar, en las afueras de la ciudad, para tomar unas cervezas y jugar un poco de billar. Lo cierto es que necesitaba distraerse un poco, para poder pensar claramente las cosas, ya que sí hacía lo que tenía planeado, no habría vuelta de hoja.

 


	6. Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora. No se sí alguien siga leyendo esto, pero de ser así espero que lo disfruten y me digan para subir el siguiente capítulo lemonoso a la brevedad.
> 
> Disculpen si ven algo raro, pero escribo el capítulo desde el celular y lo subo usando el mismo medio. 
> 
> Espero de ser posible sus comentarios.   
> Saludos Alex

-Así que por fin te has decidido- afirmo el lobo un poco sorprendido. Por mucho tiempo pensó que Jordán jamás lo haría, pero aunque destilaba miedo, había un olor mucho más fuerte, seguridad.

-Ya no puedo seguir así, dudando si el me responderá o me rechazara. Es una tortura constante verlo en la oficina, querer besarlo o abrazarlo y no poder. Seguir pensando que no le soy indiferente me desquicia, porque no se sí es verdad o sólo producto de mi imaginación.

-¿Y ya pensaste que harás si te rechaza?-

-Demasiadas veces- respondió mientras emitía un suspiro de cansancio. -Creo que lo mejor será irme. Hay una plaza en el condado vecino... Ya mande mis papeles y me aceptaron. Sólo falta hacerlo formal.-

-¿Así que te vas?- pregunto el lobo un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, son sólo treinta minutos y podremos vernos como siempre- respondía con una sonrisa melancólica.-

-Es ... Sólo que eres mi única familia, mi mejor amigo. Y no me gusta sentirme sólo... Cora no me habla desde que encerraron a Peter y aunque este escapo, no me perdona. Peter ... A pesar de todo, es mi tío. Quisiera saber que esta bien , que al fin encontró la paz que tanto buscaba.

-¿Y ya no supiste nada de el?-

-No...Lo último que supe es que se iría muy lejos y no regresaría. Comenzaría desde cero. O eso es lo que decía su carta.

-¿Y en realidad le crees?-

-Eso quiero. Espero que sea feliz y forme una familia. ¿Sabías que eso era lo que más deseaba antes del incendio? Siempre fue un poco arrogante y misterioso, pero a pesar de tener muchos defectos, era algo que siempre deseó desde niño.-

-¿En serio?- el asombro de Parrrish era notorio en su voz.

-Cuando éramos niños, decía que uno de sus mayores sueños era tener su propia familia, que cuando encontrara a la persona adecuada, le pediría a su hermana que la transformara, para así poder estar siempre juntos y que nada como la enfermedad pudiera separarlos.O si su pareja no deseaba ser transformado, sólo lo reclamaría si así lo permitía, el tendría una hermosa casa y le consentiría. Esa es la razón por la que Peter aprendió a cocinar... En esa época yo quería ser como el, así que aprendí también.

-No me imagino a Peter cariñoso y mucho menos cocinando-  
-El incendio lo cambio mucho... El no lo acepta, pero extrañaba mucho a mi abuela. Era el consentido y aunque murió antes del incendio, aún tenía a toda su familia... Tenía a todos los niños, a mi madre que lo mimaba y cuidaba como si fuese su propio hijo. Veía y tenía una familia llena de amor, que lo apoyaba a pesar de todas sus travesuras. Pero con el incendio, perdió a todos, la salud y hasta la cordura.-

-Siempre pensé que su locura era de nacimiento- respondió Jordán con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente. Porque a Derek le importaba más de lo que podía admitirlo.

Derek río y le dio otro trago a la cerveza-,-Si era un poco loco, pero era un gran amigo. Se le ocurrían las mejores travesuras. Además fue un gran confidente. El me dio mi primera caja de condones- contó Derek con un gran sonrojo.

-¿Así que el que te pervirtió fue el?- pregunto Jordán con un tomo teñido de burla.  
-Un poco a decir verdad... Su vida habría sido tan diferente sin el incendio.- suspiro Derek y a pesar de los años podía percibírse su culpa. - El iba a casarse con una compañera de la facultad de arquitectura el verano siguiente. Pero... Cuando despertó del coma, Michelle estaba muerta.   
-¿muerta?, ¿acaso por algo sobrenatural?-  
-No. Ella murió de cáncer un año antes de que yo regresara a Beacon Hills. Como ella nunca supo que Peter se salvó, nunca lo visito. Después de todo lo que dijo Meredith con el asunto del benefactor, creo que lo entiendo. Comprendo porque deseaba venganza contra todos los que lo abandonamos.  
Pero no puedes seguir culpando te por eso. Creí que eso estaba claro. Kate habría hecho lo que fuera por acabar con ustedes, aunque eso hubiese significado la muerte de todos los habitantes de Beacon Hills.

Si... Pero si hubiese sido diferente y le hubiese contado a mi madre o a Peter, tal vez, nada habría pasado. Tal vez seguirían con vida y yo sería feliz. 


	7. Chuchos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro día más en la relación de Peter y Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero les guste este capítulo, como verán, estoy publicando desde el celular y espero disculpen algún error de gramática y de ortografía. Espero poder contestar mañana sus comentarios y son lo que me ha animado a publicar tan pronto. A los que preguntan cuanto falta para que se vuelvan a cruzar los caminos de Derek y Stiles, aún falta un poco, pero no se decirles cuantos capítulos. Les quiero preguntar si les gustan capítulos con sexo explícito o mejor no.   
> Mil gracias por sus Kudos y sobretodo por sus comentarios. Espero sea este capítulo de su agrado.

¿Y esa cara sonriente? -Preguntaba el lobo con una enorme sonrisa y lleno de curiosidad al ver a su novio saliendo del estudio dando brinquitos de alegría. Al verlo reaccionar así, parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era. Era como mirar al pasado, al Stiles de 6 años, al niño que llego a ver entre las calles de Beacon Hills tomado de la mano de su madre. Un niño sano espiritualmente y feliz.

-¡Por fin Parrish se le declaró a mi papá!- a lo que el lobo miro con asombro.  
-Supongo por tu expresión que Jhon respondió a sus sentimientos-   
-¡Así es! , ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de tantos años , al fin se han declarado su amor y están juntos-  
-Les tomo menos de una década, yo pensé que nunca se lo iba a decir.-   
Stiles cambio su rostro, marcando en ella un puchero de desagrado por lo que su novio había dicho.- ¡es la verdad!, ¿que quieres que te diga? Los Stilinski no se caracterizan por ser muy observadores en cuestiones del amor.-  
-¡Oye!.... Esta bien que mi padre sea un poco lento-  
-¿Poco?- Contesto con sorna el mayor  
-¡Si, poco! - el mayor sólo levanto la ceja, muy al estilo de los Hale.- Bueno... Pero es que, ¿qué quieres? Comprende que a mi pá nunca le fueron los chicos... Y Jordán, es más joven; nunca creyó que el sentimiento fuese correspondido-  
-Pero si se notaba desde que llego que haría lo que fuese por el.-  
-Bueno...- respiro profundamente mientras se rascaba un poco- Pensamos en un inicio, que sólo deseaba caerle bien a su nuevo jefe-   
-¡Exudaba excitación cuando estaban solos!, y eso que yo no prestaba mucha atención a ellos.-  
-Bueno, pero es que eso sólo lo saben los chuchos por su maldita costumbre de estar olfateando todo.-  
-¡Stiles!-Un gruñido se escapó al pronunciar su nombre.  
-¡Ok! , me disculpo por lo de chuchos, mi gran y amado Alfa.- decía Stlies mientras se inclinaba burlonamente ante el mayor, el cual al verlo, sólo río sonoramente antes de atraerlo y pegarlo junto a el.  
-Más te vale que dejes de ocupar esa palabra- su voz era más ronca y sexy y mientras lo atraía más hacia el. Respiró fuertemente en la oreja blanquecina y para hacerlo estremecer pronuncio -o si no tendré que castigarte-

Stiles sintió sus piernas temblar y su sangre abandonó su cabeza. La excitación que sintió se propagó en instantes por la habitación. Peter bajo sus labios por el cuello marcando una suave caricia provocando aún más al menor, que seguía fuertemente pegado sin mayor posibilidad de movimiento. Muy lentamente deslizo su lengua por el cuello y succiono delicadamente la blanca manzana de Adán. Stiles no quería moverse, estaba a la merced del lobo feroz, pero fue imposible resistirse cuando sintió la nariz trazar pequeñas caricias y esa respiración jadeante aumentar cada vez más, tanto como el deseo crecía en el. Peter subió el rostro y prosiguió acariciando su cara llena de lunares con la nariz, acercándose lentamente a esos sonrosados labios que exudaban excitación.   
Comenzó a lamerlos despacio, muy despacio y Stiles simplemente se dejaba hacer. A Peter le encantaba tener el control y a el le encantaba cuando se comportaba tan posesivo y dominante. Les excitaba de tal forma que terminaban tan casados y satisfechos que eran una presa fácil para cualquier depredador, pero en la seguridad de su casa y sin plan para el día siguiente podrían estar todo el tiempo demostradose su amor.

Peter lentamente acaricio los labios con su lengua mientras le incitaba a abrir los labios. Stiles trataba de controlarse para no besarlo apasionadamente hasta que su lobo, su alfa de lo indicara. Estaba sudando por la excitación y Peter lo seguiría torturando con besos y caricias, mientras sentía la dura entrepierna muy cerca de el. Era una tortura, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, mientras la propia temblaba apretada en sus jeans. -Muy bien Stiles-con su nombre pronunciado con un suave gruñido.- eso es... Quédate muy quieto- Peter saco sus garras y boto uno por uno los botones de la camisa blanca, tan lentamente que Stiles no pudo evitar el temblor por la anticipación de lo que vendría. Le gustaba mucho esa camisa pero sin duda no se arrepentiría y menos al sentir las garras deslizarse suavemente por su blanco pecho trazando caricias que escocían y lo excitaban cada vez más. Peter lentamente bajó por el pecho deslizando su hábil lengua dejando un camino de saliva que de pronto soplo, causando un leve estremecimiento en el menor. Lamió lentamente los pezones erectos para posteriormente acariciar los con sus colmillos no humanos - Que bien hueles Stiles.... Me dan tantas ganas de comerte lentamente.- Esa voz tan sexy causaba corto circuito en su cerebro. -Dime Stiles... ¿Quieres que te coma?- Stiles sólo pudo tragar antes de responder temblorosamente   
-Si... Por favor mi alfa, por favor-

-Bien querido, ve a la habitación y ya sabes que hacer. Te haz portado muy bien.- por fin libero a Stiles de su fuerte agarre y este se dirigió a la habitación. Se recostó con las piernas abiertas , los ojos cerrados y las manos arriba casi tocando el cabecero de la cama.Peter tardo unos minutos que a Stiles se le hicieron una eternidad, minutos que aumentaban su libido por los cielos, porque simplemente sabía lo que se avecinaba, habían jugado varias veces a lo mismo y a el simplemente le encantaba jugar y ser dominado por el gran lobo feroz, y otras veces ser el que dominará a ese gran alfa que tenía por compañero... Pero sin importar cuanto tiempo pasarán juntos, los juegos seguían siendo totalmente excitantes, así que Stiles estaba prácticamente desnudo en medio de la cama y con los ojos cerrados. Escucho los pasos del lobo entrar a la habitación y abrir tranquilamente el closet para buscar algo. Tal vez estaba buscando la caja al fondo del armario con algunos juguetes sexuales que habían adquirido al principio de su relación, porque si algo le gustaba de Peter es que era un pervertido, tanto o más que el. Su corazón latía como loco y más, cuando sintió al depredador acercarse lentamente, coloco una venda de seda en sus ojos y lo amarro a un cinturón de piel que se encontraba escondido en la cabecera de la cama.

Como todo depredador, acaricio su blanco y delicioso festín con sus garras, colmillos y lengua, mientras el corazón del pequeño humano latía sin parar. Peter lamió todo su cuerpo y dejo marcas con sus colmillos en la lechosa piel, su único propósito era volver loco de placer al humano, así que poco a poco fue descendiendo entre arañasos y chupetones, hasta comenzar a subir por sus largas piernas , disfrutando el sabor y textura de la suave piel de sus muslos. Acaricio con su nariz delicadamente su área genital, la suave piel del perineo, y lengüeteo sus hermosos testículos hasta meterlos en su boca causando descontrol en el humano, convulsionandose en la cama y dejando escapar unos deliciosos gemidos. -Muy bien pequeño , te haz portado muy bien. Sólo por eso quiero escucharte, pero no te muevas- decía sin de acariciar lo que era suyo. -Si mi Alfa- contesto un muy complaciente humano.   
Poco a poco Peter comenzó a meter su lengua en esa cavidad que les brindaba tanto placer y simulo estocadas mientras sus manos acariciaban su larga extensión subiendo y bajando una y otra vez a un ritmo realmente tortuoso. Stiles gemía eróticamente causando estragos en el miembro del mayor, secretando una gran cantidad de líquido preseminal mojando la cama en la que se encontraban.   
-¿quieres más?- pregunto el lobo a su caperuza con una voz llena de lujuria y más animal que humana.  
-Si, por favor... Todo lo que decidas darme ... Por favor- respondió lo más coherentemente que pudo cegado de placer  
-Eres un buen chico, tan bueno que voy a quitarte la venda de los ojos y te daré tu recompensa- su voz estaba cargada de lujuria y placer ,la única razón para quitarle la venda era que no podía vivir sin la mirada de esos ojos Whiskys y para Peter no había mayor afrodisiaco que ellos. Dejo su labor y fue subiendo poco a poco por su pálido cuerpo plagado de lunares, verlo recostado en su cama, era como ver el cielo estrellado en medio de un bosque , era la misma sensación de libertad y felicidad de correr libre a través del bosque, libre, feliz, pero además de esa sensación de paz y libertad que le embargaba, sentía puro y verdadero amor.

A Peter le gustaban los juegos, ser el cazador y tener a su merced a una pequeña e indefensa presa, pero conforme pasaban los días, prefería el aroma del amor mezclado con el de la excitación al de la lujuria desbordante. Quito con cuidado la venda de esos hermosos ojos y se perdió en ellos. Recobrando un poco la compostura, safo sus manos amarradas del cinturón de piel escondido en la cabecera de la cama, pero no lo desato.   
Bajo un poco su cara para besar esos carnosos y rosados labios y con cuidado se posicionó entre sus piernas aún abiertas. Ambas erecciones se friccionaban causando olas de placer que los desbordaban, pero sin dejar de besarse. Stiles ya no pudo más y rodeó la cabeza de su novio con sus manos atadas. Estaba seguro que sólo con sus besos y la fricción que mantenía con Peter llegaría al orgasmo y seguramente ese mismo pensamiento cruzo por la mente de su novio, porque sin dejar de besarlo se posicionó en la pequeña y suave entrada y comenzó a inmiscuirse al paraíso, con profundas y lentas estocadas provocando una lenta agonía.

Stiles lo besaba desesperado tratando de transmitir su necesidad sin mover sus piernas y caderas. Aún seguía bajo el dominio del lobo. Peter sentía la necesidad de su pareja, de su chico de lunares y movió esas perfectas y blancas piernas para que lo rodearán por la cintura , provocando penetraciones más rápidas y profundas mientras seguía besándolo sin parar, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que ese humano hiperactivo le causaba. Cada vez más se acercaban a la cima del placer. Cada vez se perdían más el uno en el otro y cada vez menos le importaba menos que Stiles lo desobedeciera presa del placer y se moviera pidiendo con su cuerpo por más. Las penetraciones comenzaron a ser cada vez más desesperadas y erráticas, hasta que sintiéndose morir y revivir llego a la cima del placer por las contracciones que el orgasmo de su chico provocaba.

En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, de besarse como posesos y de abrazarse como si fuesen uno sólo. La mirada cargada de amor y placer era notoria en ambos. La felicidad desbordaba en el aire y aunque no necesitaban decir nada,porque a ese nivel sobraban las palabras, a veces era bueno ocuparlas. Un te amo salió de los labios del lobo y del humano un "yo también"


	8. Recuerdos antes de partir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos de hace años, de una relación que no fue, de desayunos y risas compartidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos y chicas!   
> Disculpen por no haber contestado los mensajitos que me han dejado y me han animado mucho, mucho a escribir. Espero que les guste como se desarrolla la historia y sigan al pendiente porque ya viene algo bueno!! 
> 
> Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios, son lo que me anima a escribir esta historia.  
> Espero responder todos los comentarios este fin de semana.   
> Saluditos Alex

~~~~

Habían pasado poco más de tres meses desde que Jordán tuvo la genial idea de declararse a su jefe, tres meses desde que su amigo era bien correspondido y con ello, tres meses que no le veía el polvo. Todo porque desde hace unos años el gran faro sobrenatural que era Beacon Hills decidió apagarse y ahora, ni siquiera ataques de seres sobrenaturales podían unirlos. Lejos habían quedado las tardes en que se reunían a tomar unas cervezas, ver partidos de Basquet o Americano. Eran tres meses en los que estaba prácticamente sólo.

Ahora, al pasar de los años y habiéndose acostumbrado a la amistad con Jordán Parrish , le era más difícil volver a la soledad. Justo ahora comprendía las múltiples quejas del humano hiperactivo de la manada cuando su mejor amigo y alfa verdadero lo dejaba botado por cualquiera de sus novias.... ¿Aunque el se seguiría considerando parte de la manada después de tantos años? ¿O es que acaso seguiría dolido, amándolo y por eso evitándolo?

Últimamente no se alejaba la imagen de Stiles de su cabeza...Todo comenzó cuando conoció al joven del bar, un chico que aún estudiaba en la universidad de California y que le recordaba al parlanchín y odioso humano por su complexión delgada, piel lechosa y lunares, aunque la belleza de sus ojos no se podría comparar con los de aquel chiquillo que llevo a la cama cuando aquel todavía tenía los 17 años... De haber sabido la profundidad de sus sentimientos, tal vez nunca habría tenido nada con el ¿o si?

Todo comenzó cuando acabaron con unos vampiros, llevaban días cazándolos ya que estos habían succionado la sangre de varios jóvenes en los alrededores de Beacon Hills. Stiles, como el miembro más débil, pero también el más valiente de la manada, había fungido como cebó para acabar con la nueva amenaza... Para variar se encontraron al filo de la muerte los dos, salvando mutuamente sus traseros y después de días sin dormir y con una gran cantidad de tensión y sobretodo una vista muy profunda a la muerte... Derek lo beso. Fue un beso totalmente loco, apasionado e inesperado, pero el cual al pequeño tomo por sorpresa, recuerda sus ojos totalmente abiertos y expresivos en estado de shock y cuando iba a alejarse , ese chico que siempre lo sorprendía, lo sorprendió más, abrazándolo por el cuello y devolviéndole con la misma intensidad el beso.

Estaban cansados, llenos de tierra, sudor, sangre y polvo por la reciente batalla, pero nada pudo detener lo que sintieron, ese beso los consumió como la pólvora y sin saber cómo, llegaron a las ruinas de su mansión entre besos y rudas caricias, eran pura pasión desbordandose, quemándose , siendo paradójicamente su único alivió los besos y caricias que se prodigaban con el cuerpo ajeno. A pesar del tiempo, no recordaba mucho de esa primera vez con el castaño, y es que todo fue tan rápido, instinto, alegría y necesidad de reafirmar que estaban vivos que hasta que fue consiente en realidad de lo que había pasado, fue cuando entraba dentro del castaño segundos antes de correrse y perderse en los jadeos sensuales que ese chico con lunares decía tratando de pronunciar su nombre con un Der'k ahogado.

Recordaba perfectamente lo mal que se sintió al ver al castaño yaciendo a su lado, sudoroso y jadeante... No porque le fuese desagradable lo que habían hecho... En realidad se sentía muy bien, satisfecho como nunca lo había sentido, producto de ese pasional momento, sintiéndose vivo después de haber muerto por unos segundos. De no ser por ese chico escuálido y de lunares estaría muerto camino al infierno. Sorprendentemente ese chico lo había regresado a la vida con unos impulsos eléctricos generados con sus manos. En ese momento comprendió lo que hacía tan temprano en los bosques con Deaton, aprendiendo, practicando y de no ser por su imperiosa necesidad de saberlo todo, el estaría muerto.

Recuerda claramente lo brillantes que lucían sus ojos después del orgasmo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y que curiosamente estaba callado producto de la agitación ... Pero sabía que el era el que tenía que hablar, tenía que hacerle entender que todo fue un error... Tenía que aclarar lo que había pasado.

Recuerda como tuvo que sacar fuerzas de lo profundo de su alma para decir la verdad...   
-Stlies ... Esto no puede volver a pasar, yo lo siento mucho... No se que me paso, que nos paso, pero no puede volver a pasar porque...

Stiles parecía petrificado, pero gracias a esa maldita pulsera no sabía si estaba bien o mal, no podía escuchar su corazón, no sabía que sentía o pasaba por su cabeza y aunque deseaba con el alma que lo interrumpiera con su constante verborrea, no lo hizo y continuo escuchando.

Porque ... Yo no quiero que te confundas. Yo se que eres un buen chico... Y yo no puedo darte lo que estas acostumbrado, no puedo darte un noviazgo.-

Stiles respiro profundo, se levantó y recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.- Yo nunca te he pedido nada y no se de dónde salió esa idea... Sólo nos acostamos como una forma de sacar el estrés después de la batalla, sólo fue sexo, así que no me confundas con una virgen colegiala que cree otra cosa después de su "primera vez", y si no lo sabes, obvio que he tenido sexo otras veces, así que no te preocupes, podemos hacer que esto no paso y no se volverá a repetir.-

-Se perfectamente que no eres una colegiala, pero también se que no eres de las personas que se acuestan con cualquiera... Te haz acostado únicamente con tu Malía y aunque siempre estabas quejándote de que querías perder la virginidad, realmente nunca hiciste algo para hacerlo. -

-Por sí no lo sabes,Malía y yo nos acostamos sólo por gusto, fue hasta mucho tiempo después que se dio algo. Sabes que, ¡olvídalo!, me largo, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida sexual, además tu pareces saber con mayor claridad lo que yo quiero o no, lo que yo siento.- estaba a punto de irse de la mansión con las llaves del Jeep en la mano y muy enojado.

-Stiles, es sólo que no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, yo sólo busco sexo y nada más que eso ... Tu mereces tener una pareja que te quiera y te ame y no perder el tiempo con alguien como yo.-

Stiles se había quedado parado junto a la puerta cuando escucho aquella explicación. Pero con una voz cargada de sarcasmo pronuncio. - Bueno Gran lobo, como usted sabe perfectamente lo que quiero , incluso mejor que yo, me voy ya que como bien dices esto es una pérdida de tiempo.-

Recuerda claramente que Stiles se fue sin mirar atrás, pero a pesar de todo... Esos encuentros volvieron a suceder. Las primeras veces después de cruentas batallas y se separaban sin decir nada. Después de tres o cuatro meses comenzaron los encuentros en la casa del sherif Stilinsky, al principio no moto nada raro, finalmente cuando aparecía en las noches buscando alguna consulta lo invitaba a cenar, otras tantas veces que llegaban casi al amanecer, cansados y hambrientos desayunaban juntos. Incluso varias veces llego a su loft y encontraba a Cora comiendo comida casera hecha por el chico de lunares. Incluso recuerda varios sábados en los que despertó más temprano de lo usual, al olfatear un delicioso desayuno de huevos, tocino y Hot cakes, sin mencionar las risas de Cora y Stles.

Tal vez todo paso muy rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que algunas veces habían compartido la cama para otras cosas que no eran sexo... Pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta, pudo comprender el significado de aquella mirada disfrazada con sarcasmo , esa mirada que decía "quédate" cada vez que se iba después de tener sexo con el, esa mirada disimulada cada vez que se vestía inmediatamente al terminar. Pudo comprender que si lo salvaba infinidad de veces y exponía su vida a tantos peligros, era no sólo porque fuese su amigo y miembro de la manada, era porque sentía algo por el... Porque estando con ese chiquillo exasperante se sentía amado y deseado de muchas otras formas, formas que tal vez si no hubiese estado usando esa maldita pulsera se habría dado cuenta al instante... Formas que ahora con el pasar del tiempo extrañaba, pero que a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, deseaba aunque fuese un poco mas.

Tal vez lo único que podría ayudarle en esos momentos era poner tierra de por medio y rezar por encontrar un buen final.


End file.
